Hello Baby
by hatsunemidna
Summary: Life with a baby can be so rewarding.


Sitting in the park was one of 2D's favourite things to do. Just to sit on a bench, peacefully soaking in the surrounding sounds. The best part was occasionally looking down and seeing his baby girl laying as peacefully as he was. Sleeping, ever so peaceful.

This is why he had made his decision to start a family. For the moments like this. The moments where everything was still, calm. Where he could just sit and enjoy the life he had. He understood that he'd have to deal with bad times to get those moments, but it was worth it.

And he also wasn't expecting to start his family with his bassist. Sure, they've always fooled around, but they never really anticipated being in a proper relationship. It all started when Murdoc was getting clearly jealous of 2D's female friends, and vice versa. And it probably would've stayed that way if not confronted by Noodle.

"_I see what's going on between you two, and I don't think it's healthy to be torturing each other," _She said, words so clear in 2D's head. _"You two either need to own up to the feelings you have or stop this behaviour."_

Wise beyond her years. But that's when things became clearer, that's when 2D told Murdoc how he felt, fearing Murdoc leaving him. Then and there the two became an official couple.

A few years later and there they were. The band had become something of a rarity. It was looking like there was a slim chance of them ever coming with a new song, even though Murdoc still wrote and occasionally made full songs. Seemed like the other's were just focussed on other things, Noodle now had her own boyfriend, Russel was hardly ever in the house; things were different.

But he was thankful for that. Now that he had settled, everything was becoming calmer, living a boring life that he truthfully adored. Having tasted fame, having being one of the most famous musical icons, the boring life became ideal. Living in a house with his boyfriend, with a little baby girl and their "little sister", and the "dad".

2D could've sat and thought for ages if his daughter had not woken up so suddenly. 2D looked down at her and the bubbly little one smiled, causing her father to smile back.

"Why do you always smile when you wake up?" 2D stood up, grabbed hold of the handle and began pushing her back to the house. Pushing her back, he hummed one of their old songs to her. One she loved, one that would always sooth her. He began singing to her, smiling widely.

_When you're smoking tinfoil in the morning_

_It's gonna be a cold day_

_When you're keeping everything inside you_

_It can only hurt you_

He sang all the way home, keeping the little baby quiet until they get to the doorstep where 2D cuts off and pulls the pram into the small house. Their house, Gorillaz HQ. A much cleaner place since the baby came home. Had to be, couldn't raise a child in a messy home. All four band members did their best to keep their part of the house clean, as well as cleaning up their own messes in the family rooms, such as the kitchen or living room. And for that reason, the house became much more hospitable.

Inside the house, 2D took the baby from her pram and placed her in a playpen sitting next to the wall. He folded the pram up and stuck in the space under the stairs, where most fold away things go. He sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on. Flicking through the channels, nothing on. Typical. Any news was just depressing, no good music on music channels any more, nothing but stupid reality shows on every other channel. God, TV was boring.

Noodle walked into the room with her headphones on, listening to her music. She saw 2D sitting on his own on the sofa and hopped over and sat next to him, turning her music down and smiling at her singer.

"Hey Toochi," She sang in her usual happy tone, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, love. Just got in from taking missus over there to the park."

"You went out without me?!" Noodle pushed the headphones off her head and let them rest on her neck, frowning and crossing her arms.

"You were asleep, Noods. Didn't wanna wake you up." 2D giggled, Noodle was adorable when she was angry.

"Where's Marzia?" Noodle instantly lost her bad mood when asking about the baby. She loved her "little sister", and she was surprised when the baby showed affection towards her back. Noodle never had much contact with other children, being raised by three men all her life that she could remember and either being on tour or practising, but she found that she was surprisingly good with babies.

2D smiled at her, pointed over to the playpen and said "She's wide awake, too."

Noodle jumped over to the playpen in the corner and saw 2D's baby kicking about, trying to turn over. Noodle giggled and spoke with a soft voice "Hello Shy-lophone."

The baby in question had many nicknames, most given by Noodle. Her real name was Marzia Niccals, but Noodle called many different things, such as "Pumpkaboo", "Akachan" and "Pumpum", but "Shy-lophone" was the most common, mainly because the baby was indeed very shy.

But even as shy as she was, whenever she saw any member's face she always smiled. Noodle smiled back and began tickling the baby, making her laugh high-pitched little baby laughs.

2D chuckled quietly, enjoying the sound of his daughter giggling. Noodle pulled the baby up and held her close, giving her a warm hug. 2D watched carefully as Noodle played with Marzia, tickling her or giving her small kisses.

"Noods love, is Muds up yet?" 2D asked, noticing the time. It was going on mid day, and 2D _hated _when Murdoc slept in all day. He did feel a little hypocritical, though, as he used to sleep in till late afternoon. But that was when he didn't have Marzia to look after. Even during the surrogacy he'd wake up early.

_Surrogacy? God, I haven't thought about her in ages_, 2D's mind drifted for a second, but he was snapped back into reality by Noodle's answer.

"Yeah, he's up. I heard him earlier." Noodle put Marzia back down and walked to the stairs, "I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks love."

And with that, Noodle was gone. 2D's mind drifted back to it's previous thoughts. The surrogacy. Marie. 2D wondered how she'd been, he hadn't spoken to her since the baby was born. He smacked himself for that, that must seem so ungrateful.

_Yeah, thanks for being in insufferable pain for 9 months then birthing my child, see you next Christmas._

2D thought about her for a moment, last he'd seen of her she was crying her eyes out and congratulating the two band members. The day of Marzia's birth was in no way easy for anyone. Not easy for Marie, the surrogate mother. Not easy for neither Murdoc or 2D. Not easy for Noodle, who refused to sleep until the baby arrived. Not easy for Russel, who was desperate to sleep but wouldn't let Noodle run around on her own.

The day is as clear as ever, 2D would never forget it.

_2D was a panicky mess. Murdoc held both his hand and Marie's hand. Both hyperventilating. Murdoc had never felt so useful before. On his left he had his panicked boyfriend, breathing heavy and squeezing his hand, whispering "please be okay, baby" and on his right he had a woman in labour who was also squeezing his hand, screaming in pain. He didn't know which was worse, though. Everything stayed the same for hours, hours and hours into the early morning. But then it was finally all over, at 3:47 am, Marzia Niccals was born. _

Murdoc came down the stairs, his hair a mess.

"You alright? You look like the gorilla had you." 2D giggled.

"Yeah, alright, shut up. Had a late night last night trying to get her back to sleep." Murdoc shielded his eyes from the bright light in the living room, rubbing his eyes and planting himself on the sofa next to his boyfriend.

"She sleep alright after?"

"Yeah, managed to get her to sleep. After she woke you up and you fell right back asleep. Slept through her entire tantrum. Sleep through anything you could," Murdoc chuckled and ruffled 2D's hair, he pulled him in closer so they were cuddling. "Actually, I think you only woke up because I got out of bed."

"Not true! I heard the baby crying!"

"Aye, after I got up."

There was silence between the two for a while, the TV chattering in the background, no one really listening.

"I was thinking of giving Marie a call." 2D said suddenly.

"What for?"

"Well, we haven't seen her since Marzia's birth. We should at least keep in touch, yeah?"

"If you say so."

"Don't like her much, do you?"

"Too much like her sister. I tell you Stu, she may look sweet and innocent, but anyone who's willing to carry my child has been to Hell and got kicked out."

"Oi, I would've. You know, if I were a girl," Murdoc laughed, and brought his head down to 2D's, pressing his lips to the younger man's.

"Only because you love me," he whispered.

"Yeah..." 2D sank down further, cuddling into Murdoc's side with the latter's arm around him. "Noodle's got a performance next week."

"Performance?"

"Yeah, she does dance in school, don't she?" 2D reminded the older man, who's face went from confusing to sudden understanding in seconds. "She's doing a group performance, she says she wants us to come."

"What? You, me and Russ?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Watching a bunch of teenaged girls jumping around on stage? Yeah, sounds great."

"That's not what I meant, you old sod." 2D weakly pushed Murdoc's shoulder.

The two sat, comfortably cuddled into each other, watching the TV, even though they had no interest in what was showing. And suddenly something dawned on the singer. This was life now. Just a plain life of being a parent and the peaceful silence. And then he felt a small sadness.

It seemed as though Gorillaz had disappeared off the face of the earth, hiding somewhere, plotting their comeback. But in reality, they were just living a life, a normal life. 2D had some hope that they'd come back, he missed it, after all. The band, making music, he missed it. So did Murdoc, and Noodle, and Russel. They all missed their old lifestyle, even though this one was more peaceful. It wasn't the end of Gorillaz, maybe it was just the hiatus, getting ready for something brand new.

Maybe some time soon, or maybe not at all, Gorillaz may just come back. Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Me and my friend, Anfuji, created a fanbaby for 2Doc called Marzia. This is just a little fic that doesn't explain anything about anything. But, the ending was a little hint. Even though Damon has said he plans on bringing them back, can we honestly believe him? Not only is he a notorious cocktease, but he also changes his mind like every six seconds, so my opinion is even if he is telling the truth, we'll still be waiting six years for any news. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of complete random from me and Anfuji~ **


End file.
